


Everything

by hunger_potter



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hospitals, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunger_potter/pseuds/hunger_potter
Summary: Set somewhere between S02E17 and S02E18.This story will follow up Helen and Max relationship until we can watch season 3.What would have happened if Max finally accept Helen's help?
Relationships: Max Goodwin & Helen Sharpe, Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. First Sharpwin fic, I'm still writing it so I'm always open to suggestions. I just like to imagine what could have happened between episodes 17 and 18 and who knows where we can all go with this story, right? English is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes. And thank you for giving me one chance!

Max closed his eyes for three seconds. Three seconds only. It was the longest he could keep his eyes closed before the elevator door opened slowly. He took a deep breath and step out, ready to face the day. 

“You look exhausted” Max didn’t need to turn around to know who was the owner of the britt accent.

“Thank you, I do feel pretty handsome today.” 

“Max, I’m serious” Helen was now walking beside him, and even though he didn’t bother to look at her, he knew exactly what he would see if he turned his face to his right. That worried face of hers, the same one she had every time they talked the last few days. The same one she had when she diagnosed one of her patients. 

“So am I. Luna and I have been playing this midnight game and today I finally won. I’m really feeling like today is my day.” He got a smile from her in return, even though she knew he was being sarcastic. She wouldn’t drop it anyways. 

“Oh, really? And may I ask what game you two are playing?” 

Max froze in place unable to form a sentence. He wouldn’t tell Helen that for the last couple of nights, he and Luna had been playing Who Can Cry More Often during the night. Luna was really good at it, she would wake up every hour and scream her lungs out for 45 minutes, before falling asleep again. But this last night, Max was the bigger winner. Regardless, he couldn’t explain it to her. How could he tell Helen that he didn’t know how to raise Luna? He didn’t know what Georgia would want it. He realized he was a crap father, and had been even worse as a husband and now he was just a mess. The only thing he knew was that Georgia didn’t want Luna to take Ballet classes because of her. But what else? What about school decisions? And curfew? And what kind of parenting was the best for his daughter? In a few weeks, Luna would turn one, and he had no idea how to throw a party. Georgia would have wanted that. She would have wanted a birthday party, she would invite her parents and some of her friends from the dance company. Or maybe she would be so tired to think about anything else besides a small cake and the three of them. How could he know if they never got the chance to talk about it? He was never there to talk about it. It was all his fault. But what was he supposed to do now? 

He had no idea how to be a father. He felt so far away from his daughter, and he didn’t have anyone by his side to help him through this. He knew it was his fault, he had always put the hospital first, and that's why he missed a big part of Georgia’s pregnancy and that's why he sucked up in parenthood. 

“Max?” Helen’s voice brought him back to reality. They were standing in the hospital hallway. She had her eyes entirely focused on him and for one moment, he could swear she knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“It’s a Goodwin Game. Top secret.” His voice didn’t betray him, but his smile never reached his eyes. He tried to leave, he could just walk away and dive himself into work, but Helen held his left arm. Her touch made his skin burn.

“How can I help?” Helen asked slowly, and the strength of her words dug a hole in him. Did it always hurt that much to hear that question? No… It was just Helen. If anyone else had asked him, it would be ok. But Helen was different. She had that way to put her heart in everything she does, especially with her questions. Especially when she was caring about others. He couldn’t let her do that. He couldn’t drag her to the mess his life was becoming. He didn’t want to be a burden. Not to her. Or anyone else. 

Without looking at her, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to say what he had to say if he did, he spilled a few words frigidly. 

“Letting me go. I have a board meeting and I can’t be late.” 

  
  


—//—- 

  
  


“Hey, Helen” Iggy showed up at her office door. “Did you do it?”

“Did I do what, Iggy?” Helen looked at him as he sat in front of her table. She found kind of funny how Iggy would make himself comfortable everywhere. 

“Did you talk to Max?” Helen looked at him confused. “Can't believe you forgot about my idea. I talked to you yesterday about it.” 

“Yeah, I remember. Counseling Services in the ED. But why would I talk to Max about it? It’s your idea.” 

"Well, everyone has noticed that..." Helen could see that Iggy was struggling with his own words. "Max is not being himself lately." 

Helen smile at Iggy. Max not being himself lately was an understatement. 

"I know that perfectly well. But I still don't get it, Iggy. Max has always been opened to listen to everyone's ideas. You can't be afraid of him" 

"The old Max was open to everyone's ideas. This new guy who wears scrubs and says its the medical director, it's not the same one. Something's changed." 

"Iggy, I can't do that for you, I'm sorry. If everyone come to me asking to send Max a message, I would become a pigeon. I can't overstep him either and make decisions like that. As a deputy..." 

"I'’ not asking you as a deputy. I'm asking as a friend. As Max's best friend, actually." Whatever Helen was expecting, that was not it. Iggy's word balanced her for a few seconds. Once, she would have felt great about being Max best friend, but now it just made her heart pinch. 

"I'm so..." She started to say but he interrupted her. 

"No, no, no, no. You can't give up on Max now. He needs you. This hospital needs you both. Just do your Helen thing and make him come back to us." 

With those words, Iggy left her office and left a very thoughtful Helen behind. 

  
  


\---//---

"I've just spent the last two hours looking for you", Helen said as she entered Max's office. 

"I've been here all day". The man asked without bothering to look at her. Helen sighed quietly approaching his table. She didn't know why Max was being so distant, but whatever the reason why, that kind of behavior hurt her deeply. 

"What you doing?"

"Paperwork." It was like she had lost Max. Again. And this time she didn't even know why this was happening. 

"Ok, I need you to pay attention because I'm only going to say this once". He finally looked at her but their eyes never met. She didn't let herself notice the sad expression in his face or how his eyes had lost that little spark of his own. She had to say it at once before she blows it all up. Hiding all the messed up feelings she was having, Helen said straight up "I'm about to go to the daycare, grab Luna and take her to my place. I will feed her dinner, bath her and play with her for the longest we can. Then you can come later to take her home". Max opened his mouth to protest but Helen didn't let him say a word. "I don't wanna hear it, Max. You need help. And I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not."

Helen knew she was being audacious. She could feel her heart rate rise and her hands were sweaty. She felt nervous. It was the first time she confronted Max that way. And she didn't like to do it at all. Truth be told, if he said no, there would be nothing she could do. 

"So, you are saying you are going to kidnap my daughter?" He asked with a small smile in the corner of his mouth. That little sign make Helen feel a lot better. 

"I can give her back to you after you had rested for a few hours." 

"And how do you plan to take her out of the daycare without my permission?"

"I don't expect to do this without your permission." That point was very important. She didn't want to act behind his back. She didn't want to betray him. She just wanted to help. 

"So if I say no..."

"You won't say no, Max. You are exhausted. How long has it been since the last time you slept for two hours straight? Or when was the last time you had time for yourself?" Max looked back at his desk, but that didn't stop Helen. "You accepted my help as your deputy to be a better medical director. So maybe it's time for you to accept my help as a friend so you can be even better as a father. "

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far! Let me know what you think and what you would like to read. Hope to see you all soon.


End file.
